


#9

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Series: Headcanons/Ficlets [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this was really popular on tumblr and i thought i'd share. it's idk just a thought.</p><p>Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!</p></blockquote>





	#9

 it just struck me how much john and sherlock call each other by name, even if theyre the only two people in the room. its like an affirmation that “yes, im here, im listening. im with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so this was really popular on tumblr and i thought i'd share. it's idk just a thought.
> 
> Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!


End file.
